<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smell of success by AFI1221</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584098">Smell of success</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFI1221/pseuds/AFI1221'>AFI1221</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strange Pairing, Weird kink [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armpit Kink, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, Rare Pairings, Scent Kink, Sweat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFI1221/pseuds/AFI1221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard fought win for the Gryffindor Quidditch team Harry makes his way to the showers. Suddenly he realizes his used clothes have gone missing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colin Creevey/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strange Pairing, Weird kink [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smell of success</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Gryffindor Quidditch team were playing their annual game against the Slytherin’s in mid November. Rain was pouring down much as it had the previous year. Only now there was no fear of a dementor attack.</p><p> The crowd was roaring loudly as the Gryffindors were up 30 points with Harry seemingly closing in on the snitch. The only student not making any noise was a 13 year old Colin Creevey. Hogwart’s resident photographer was quite as a field mouse as his hands were covering his lap.</p><p>  The young student had always been fascinated by one Harry Potter. This fascination only got worse as he entered his third year. Every time he saw the powerful wizard his mind began to race. Today was no exception.</p><p>  As Harry soared through the sky wild thoughts entered the young boy’s mind. Thoughts of being pushed against the wall in the Quidditch changing rooms. Thoughts of being pounded into the rough walls. But most importantly thoughts of smelling the sweat and musk coming of the Boy who lived’s body.</p><p>   This thoughts sadly were not allowed to fester for long as the mousy haired lad was shaken from the dream world. Dennis had literally been shaking his older brother as Harry had caught the golden snitch. Colin after coming away from his shock began clapping his hands along with everyone else. Only difference was he kept his low to try and hide his obvious erection.</p><p>Harry Potter made his way to the changing room on the shoulders of the twins. Any win for the Gryffindor team was treated like they won the school cup. The rest of the team had gone off to a post match celebration but the twins insisted on walking Harry along. As Harry was put down, who he assumed to be George said they would be taking their leave. </p><p>  The brunette shed his clothes fairly quick to hop in the shower. He would have liked to join the others in celebrating. Only problem was he didn’t care. He was witnessed to enough post match celebrations and grown bored with them.</p><p>  So Harry having just dropped his pants went to leave them on the bench next to him. That’s when he noticed his shirt was missing. He could have sworn he had put it right next to his pads. Harry would have left the thought there if he didn’t soon hear a quite whimper. He stood still for a moment waiting to hear it again. </p><p>   It only took a second for a slightly louder moan to cut through the air. Harry grabbed his glasses that were sat on the bench to peek over the lockers. There was his shirt, only problem was it was being held close  to a certain photographers face. </p><p>   “Co...Colin?!” The mousy boy jumped in shock. The shirt fell from his grasp as his hands dropped down. That’s when Harry noticed. “You were masturbating?”</p><p>  Tears ran down the younger’s face as his idol stood seemingly disgusted in front of him. “Please...I...I can explain!” </p><p>  “Well...go ahead then.” Not the response the boy expected.</p><p>  Colin tried calming his breath while he thought up some sort of excuse. But nothing could come to the panicked boys mind. </p><p>  “I’m so sorry Harry! I know...I know how gross I must seem. I just. I admire you so much! And when I saw you come in here alone I thought I had my chance. Please don’t hate me! I just wanted a sniff, I didn’t mean to do all this.”</p><p>  That’s what was supposed to come out. But in his rushed panic Harry only heard small fragments. “I. I don’t hate you Colin.” </p><p>   The younger finally looked up. “You don’t?”</p><p>  “Well I wish you wouldn’t have stolen one of my shirts. But no. I know how mean everyone is to you about liking me so much. So I don’t exactly blame you for never telling me about this.” Harry paused as he crouched on the floor.</p><p>  Colin shook in pleasure as the still sweaty Harry came closer. Despite his struggle a small moan came out again as his cock twitched.</p><p>  “So you..you want to smell me right?” A small nod followed. “Then why. How About...oh god.”  The confused Colin turned his head around again to see Harry with one arm above his head. A large blush accompanying his face.</p><p>Colin started in shock from the action. The simple movement of Harry’s arm had sent enough of his scent for Colin to start dripping pre. The slightly older wizard had just started growing hair under his arm, but it was enough to get the other even harder.</p><p>   When Harry was almost ready to put his arm back down from embarrassment Colin shoot in for a smell. With one sniff Colin was sure he had shot his load. The smell of vinegar would have grossed out anyone less, but this boy wasn’t average. Harry continued to keep his eyes closed as the other took in more whiffs. His entire being told him to be disgusted by these actions. But his cock had different thoughts.</p><p>   Colin soon brought his face out of Harry’s pit with a look of pure lust. The darker haired boy finally glanced upon his companion and saw how hard he had become. Harry swallowed hard, he wasn’t intimidated by the size of the pulsing member but this was the first time he saw one out of the showers. It was the first one that truly made him yearn to touch. </p><p>  “If it...you can jerk off if you want to. It looks like it might hurt...so I have no problem if you do.” Colin once again looked shocked as if the thought had never crossed his mind. But the look of seriousness in Harry’s eyes was enough to persuade him. </p><p>   Harry lifted his other arm this time as Colin went in for more. But now smelling wasn’t enough, this time Colin needed to taste Harry. The boy who lived let out a strangled moan as he felt a wet presence go across his pit. He once again looked down to see Colin had begun to tug himself along. Watching the action made him want nothing more than to wrap his lips around the other boys member. But Harry kept telling himself this was for Colin’s pleasure not his own.</p><p>The two weren’t sat this way for much longer as the inexperienced Creevey came with a shout shortly after. Harry finally let his arms drop as his companion recovered. Colin in the moment, basking in his afterglow, hair disheveled, a panting mess, and now sweating just as heavily as Harry looked absolutely stunning. Before he knew what was happening Harry leaned down and planted a quick kiss to Colin’s lips.</p><p>   The mousy haired boy’s face was once again a bright red. In only a few short minutes he masturbated and smelled his idol and was then kissed by him. Colin had officially died and gone to Heaven.</p><p>   “You know...you can join me in the shower now. If you want. They’ll probably be expecting us back at the castle soon.” Colin could only give a slight nod. “And if you want. We can do this after every game. Our own little post match celebration.”</p><p>   Harry watched the other’s face, anxiety running through him. “I’d like...I’d like that a lot.” Both boys had small smiles on their faces as they leaned in for another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>